justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting Lanza Morales
Meeting Lanza Morales is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Mira says that her uncle, Lanza Morales, has returned to his cell in La Mazmorra and would like to speak with Rico about taking down Zona Uno." If you set the mission marker as a travel destination, Mira will call and say that Lanza is fine, but he couldn't sleep well for the first couple of nights. This mission is a cut-scene only, so there's no need to bring any specific weapons. Walkthrough Rico arrives at Lanza's cell and meets him. Lanza explains his backstory. Project Illapa was originally started by Leon Espinosa to prevent tornadoes and to bring rain to areas with dry weather. Oscar Espinosa believed that his father was squandering the family fortune. When Oscar took over the project, he ordered it to be weaponized, so he could sell it to the highest bidder. This is what made Miguel Rodriguez (one of the top scientists) quit and leave. This was a major setback for the project and, in Lanza's estimation, cost the project about 10 years worth of development time. Oscar then ordered Gabriela to arrest Lanza, her own father. Lanza was then made to continue his work at the prison. He designed Zona Uno to have a flaw that could be exploited to destroy the base. He interrupts his story to ask Rico to help him move his bed. He brings a light closer. The rest of the lights are tuned off and the special ultraviolet lamp is tuned on. This exposes three drawings on the walls and floor. One of the Zona Uno base, one of a train, and one is a map that shows the railroad that leads to the base. He continues to explain. Zona Uno had been the first place where they had successfully altered weather. This resulted in a controlled sandstorm. He also mentions that he and Miguel had used a train on their way to work every day. He suggests to use a train to get to the base. He assumes that the railroad is still there. Mira suggests to obtain an armored train from Estación Atalaya and to somehow customize it. Lanza knows that more specifically, a good place to secure a train would be Gran Central. He suggests to adjust the train at a place called Estación Perdida. The base's weakness is that the weather core overheats occasionally, so the protective shields need to be removed. Lanza continues to explain that he will then need to personally climb up to the core to release some locking clamps. Rico interrupts him and suggests to instead put a "giant gun" on the train. Lanza estimates that "the force of a large artillery shell should be sufficient to dislodge the shielding once it's been opened... and leave the Core intact." Mira mentions that the Black Hand use high caliber weapons on their base defense turrets, implying that there's one place to obtain one. The mission ends with everybody agreeing to the plan. This sets up the next few missions that culminate with a raid on Zona Uno. Trivia *The drawings of Zona Uno were on the wall behind Lanza's bed. What did he use to draw it with? (Wink, wink.) *The plan involves having to add additional weights to an already armored train, to make it withstand the sandstorm. In reality, no wind on this planet is strong enough to stop a train. Strong winds can sway a passenger train, so bullet trains would need to travel as slow as normal trains, and a sandstorm is terrible for an engine, so the engines air-intake could need additional sand-proofing, but that's about it. *In addition to the above, Lanza assumes that the tracks are still there, but this is a major mistake. Desert railroads in places like Arabia are at times covered by sand, similar to how snow covers railroads in northern areas. The difference is that it takes specialized equipment to remove that sand. Considering the constant sandstorm in the area, it's only luck that the railroad is still usable. *The mission description might've been changed at one point. **Where "taking down Zona Uno" is might've read "Project Illapa" at one point. Gallery Meeting Lanza Morales (family photo of Gabriela, Lanza and Mira).png|Family photo of Gabriela, Lanza and Mira. Meeting Lanza Morales (Lanza wants to get a train from Gran Central).png|Lanza wants to get a train from Gran Central. Meeting Lanza Morales (Mira wants to get an armored train).png|Mira wants to get an armored train from Estación Atalaya. Meeting Lanza Morales (drawings exposed).png|Drawings exposed. The small texts are unreadable even in the close-up scenes. Meeting Lanza Morales (Zona Uno was the first).png|Zona Uno was the first successful weather machine. Meeting Lanza Morales (Lanza wants to climb to the core).png|Lanza wants to climb to the core. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions